


What if

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Jose is a creep, Rape, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: What if the first battle with Phantom Lord ended with Fairy Tail loosing?





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little about Gajeel and Juvia’s past during their time in Phantom, and as it progresses the story is my interpretation of an alternate storyline. Phantom Lord originally wins the first big battle, and then it goes on from there.

He didn’t like hurting women, Jose knew this long before they declared war on Fairy Tail, and took every chance possible to exploit that fact. His first week in the guild Jose told him to beat a new recruit, a woman, and after refusing he was pummeled to the point of being on death’s door. The woman was then handed off to another member of the guild and he assumed she had died because he never seen her after that day. The next time Gajeel was told to beat a woman, he complied to stay alive, and to make sure that the woman would live after the assault. Juvia was his next victim. He hated himself after he beat her. Jose was a monster, but he didn’t have much of a choice than to follow orders. Juvia was the only woman that survived the abuse of the guild. Even after he beat her she stayed close to him, becoming his only friend that he could trust in that horrible place. 

Then Fairy Tail happened. The worst day of his life was just around the corner and he didn’t even know it. He was ordered to send Fairy Tail a message, that message was a beaten blue haired beauty and her two lap dogs, pinned to a tree. No one heard him that night as he strung up the two males on the tree. He calmly talked to the shaking woman sitting at the base of the tree. She clutched her ribs, which he had broken, crying as she tried to breathe without the sharp pain acompaining every breath. He told her that this was his job, and he never took pleasure in the abuse of a woman. He told her that he was sorry as he picked her small broken body up off the ground. She stared coldly at him, as he pinned her to the tree, painting the Phantom Lord guild mark on to her exposed stomach. He could see the hate in her eyes, but it didn’t stop him from finishing the job, knowing that if he didn’t he would be dead by the next morning. Jose promised him that, the day he was beaten within an inch of his life. He gave her one last mournful look before knocking her out. 

He got back to the guild, his hands covered in their blood. Jose smiled, he reminded Gajeel of a disgusting slug. ‘I’ll salt you one day, when I get stronger’ He thought to himself as he walked by the guild master, a scowl permanently plastered on his face. Juvia was waiting for him to come back from his mission. Worried that he couldn’t go through with what the master had asked. He slumped down in a chair next to the rain woman. “Drip drip drop, is it done?” She asked him. “Yeah” he hung his head in shame. He avoided women all together after hurting Juvia, she understood why though, he had explained it to her once before. She placed a caring hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she was there. They never had to share words about their missions, the comfortable silence told each other all that needed to be known. 

After the fight with a weakened fire dragon slayer and the other Fairy Tail members, the guild was feeling pretty good about themselves. Fairy Tail had been beaten, their master still hadn’t recovered from Aria’s attack, Lucy Heartfilia was locked away in Jose’s private chambers and they were on their way to deliver her to her father. Jose called a meeting of the remaining members. Juvia was gone and the other 3 of the element four that were defeated, were dead. Jose disposed of them after their losses. Juvia ran, Gajeel knew this. If she was caught Jose would have killed her. It still didn’t help the pain he felt as his only friend was now gone. 

“I have decided to award our strongest fighter for a job well done, without you we would have lost to Fairy Tail. Gajeel come claim your prize” Jose’s voice boomed over the crowd of men that were left. Gajeel stepped forward, the rest of the men in the guild hooting and hollering in congradulations of his job well done. Jose snapped his fingers and one of his servants brought out a burlap sack, tossing it down at his feet with a heavy thud. Gajeel didn’t need to open it to know what was in the bag. His dragon slayer senses knew the scent, the smell of old books and fresh ink filled his nose as well as the distinct scent of fear and blood. A growl grew with in his chest. He struggled to keep it contained, stealing his feelings away, scowling up at the master. “Open it boy” He ordered. Gajeel bent down and opened the bag, blue locks peeked out from the top. His heart sank, he hoped that his senses were wrong this time, a foolish thought. 

“Well what do you say? I thought the trophy was fitting for our prized fighter” Jose gave him a slimy smile, while running a hand threw his greasy hair. “I do not need a woman Jose, you can throw her back to the fairies.” He calmly said. Jose’s eyes flashed in anger at his refusal of his gift. “No, you will take her” He paused gaging Gajeel’s reaction. “In front of us all, prove your loyalty to me. I will not have a weakling among my ranks, you must be cold hearted to be a Phantom. Take her now or you will watch one of the others do her before I kill you both” Gajeel clenched his teeth. He knew what he had to do, but she had already suffered at his hand enough. He picked her up off the floor. She must have regained consciousness at some point because she stared at him in fear, hearing what Jose had just told him. Her mouth had been gaged, arms and legs bound behind her back. “Fine, as you wish master” She started fighting to get away, thrashing her body trying to break his iron hold on her. He gave her a mild shake before leaning in to her. To the others it looked as if he was kissing her neck but in fact he was whispering to her.

“Look, I don’t want to do this, but you see those men? They aren't like me, they don’t care what happens to you. They will rape you, beat you and then the master will do the same before killing you. Close yer eyes, go somewhere else. I will try not to hurt you too bad, then we will both leave this place.” He sunk his teeth into her neck, her muffled screams tearing through his body. Pulling away allowing the master to noticed the marks on her neck, he pushed her to her knees on the cold floor, her skirt pushed up around her waist showing her orange underwear. Tears poured out of her eyes as he ripped them from her body. He watched as she shut her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come. He pushed into her, hard and fast. In a different circumstance he could have enjoyed her company. His only thought was to get it over as quickly as possible, as he continued to thrust into her. He tried to ignore her screams, her tears that burned into her skin. He felt himself getting close, leaning over her body so that he could whisper into her ear. “I’m sorry” He pulled out right as he came, pulling up his pants quickly after. “Happy now? May I take my trophy and leave now?” He spat at the smiling form of his master. “Very well” Jose waved him off. Gajeel grabbed Levy by the arm and drug her out of the meeting hall towards his room. 

He tossed her on to the bed, leaving her tied up for the moment as he went over to where Juvia’s things sat. He picked out a dress and new undergarments, tossing them on to the bed next to the sobbing bluenette. “Look I’m going to untie you, don’t scream, I’m not going to hurt you again ok?” He waited for her to nod yes before he released her gag and the rope binding her limbs. “I’ll leave the room so you can get dressed, sorry if they are a little big, my friend is a bit taller than you. I doubt she will mind.” He walked out of the room, waiting on the other side of the door for her to change. “I-I’m done” Levy’s voice cracked as she tried to speak. His hearing picked up in her whisper though, he opened the door slowly. “Alright, now let's figure out a way to get you away from here.”

It took 2 days for their plan to take effect. Gajeel convinced Jose to let him take a new mission stating he needed some Jewel to care for his woman, and that he would be taking her with him so she wouldn’t be left here with the other men. Jose let them leave the next morning, they boarded a train back to Magnolia. The plan was to leave Levy at the station, while he left to go on the mission he took as cover, and while he was gone Fairy Tail was to launch a new attack against Phantom Lord. He had supplied Levy with all the info of where the guild was heading and a list of counter attacks that would work best against the stronger members of the group. “Look shorty, after this is over with I won't stop you from getting revenge for what I’ve done to you. I should have just let him kill me. I’m sorry.” He ruffled her hair and turned to get back on the train. His heart ached for what he did to her. He beat her, and took her virginity away by force, just to save his own skin. He hated himself. 

Levy made it back to the guild, the building was still in shambles though some of the members were already fixing some of the damage. Jet and Droy greeted her as she entered. Bombarding her with questions about where she was and if she was ok. “Guys, I-I just need some space, and to talk to the master.” Her voice was still hoarse and she couldn’t speak much louder than a whisper. “He still hasn’t recovered.” Mira wrapped an arm around the small mage and brought her to a private room. “What is it you need to tell the master Levy?”

“After the fight, I was taken as a trophy for their best fighter, he helped me escape, and we need to launch a counter attack while he is gone. I have all the info here” She handed a small note pad to Mira. “He will only be gone for a few days so the quicker the better or our cover will be blown and he will die.” Mira looked over the notes Levy handed her. “How can we trust this guy? It could be a trap” Levy shook her head, tears started to fall from her eyes. “It’s not, he wants out of the guild and this was the only way. We have to do this” Levy was shaking now, after all he did, he let her go, told her she could get revenge and he wouldn't fight it. She didn't know what it was about him, but she knew he wasn’t evil like everyone thought. She hated him that first time when he beat her, but after spending a few days with him, though she didn’t talk to him much, she could tell there was still a good person under the scowl he wore. “Ok Levy, I’ll call a meeting and we will go from there, go rest you’ve been through enough.”

Levy went to the infirmary, looking around the room for some medicine for her rope burns and other sore areas before laying down on one of the beds. Her whole body hurt, her womanhood hurt the most. She could swear she could still feel him inside of her. Her vision blurred and started to go black around the edges before darkness consumed her fully. Gajeel arrived at his mission. Rob a small shop that hadn’t paid their protection funds. It was an easy job, a smash and grab that paid well and he could sell anything he stole. He didn’t mind these jobs, easy money and no one gets hurt. In three days he would have to go back to the guild. He hopped they would be destroyed by then so that he could start over somewhere else, but if they weren't he was fine with death. He had plenty of time to think about it on the train ride, he decided death was better than the guilt he felt. 

Fairy Tail headed out to get Lucy back. Natsu, Gray and Erza were fully healed and ready to go. Juvia lurked in the shadows as she followed the guild to fight alongside them if needed. Erza told the other members to leave her alone, she was no longer a threat to them and could be a valuable ally in the coming fight. Fairy Tail caught up with the Phantoms on the edge of the Heartfilia estate, completely catching them off guard. Natsu and Gray teamed up and took out two of the moving guild’s legs causing it to come crashing down. Erza and Mira took on Jose. A fight that they were losing quickly, until Natsu found his way to the battle. With him and the two girls there was no stopping them. Gray found his way to the chamber Lucy was being held in. She was chained to the wall and had only a tattered skirt limply hanging on to her waist. Fresh bruises mingled with healing ones along her body, along with lash marks from her own magical whip. She cried out as Gray unleashed her from the cuffs, collapsing into his arms. He threw his shirt over her naked torso and carried her out of the guild before anyone could notice her missing. Makarov appeared as the three mages battled Jose. Casting Fairy Law before any more damage to his children could be done.

Finally back at the guild, both Levy and Lucy had a lot of healing to do. The scars took weeks to fade. Makarov spent a month looking for Gajeel after Mira told him what happened with Levy. “Join us son” Makarov offered. “Why do you want someone like me Gramps, I aint no good” Gajeel turned away from the small man and continued to munch on a piece of iron. “I don’t want to see another youngin’ go down the wrong path, you still have time to turn it around. Juvia has joined us and asked me to bring you home” Gajeel turned to look at him. “Fine, but I ain’t doing it for you.” 

Jet and Droy were pissed that Gajeel joined the guild. What was supposed to be a meeting between him and Levy turned in to a free for all for her lap dogs. Good on his word though he let them beat the shit out of him. “Guys stop, he’s not fighting back that's enough” He could hear her screaming, smell her tears falling from her eyes as the two men continued to hit him with their magic. The hair stood up on his neck as Laxus appeared in between him and the other men. He yelled out as electricity ran through him. “Laxus stop” Levy pushed past her friends grabbing the large blonde by the arm. He smacked her away, causing her to fall to the ground. He turned his attention back to Gajeel, hitting him with a thunder fist in the chest. Levy called out again, Laxus turned on her throwing a bolt her way. Gajeel barely made it in time to deflect the lightning. The three men left after Gajeel collapsed on the ground.

“Gajeel are you ok?” She knelt down next to his head, brushing hair out of his face. “Yeah Shrimp I’m fine. I told you I’d take whatever punishment.” He struggled to breathe, the thunder punch to his chest broke four ribs. “Yeah but…” He pushed himself up to stand. “I deserve much more after what I did.” He stumbled away from her. “I forgive you, ya know” she sighed as he walked away.

The guild was a little less hostile than the three men, though no one trusted him. He couldn’t blame them. The S-class trials were announced, he was pissed that Juvia was chosen over him, but it wasn’t a surprise. When they called Levy though, he could feel his chest tighten. She wouldn’t stand a chance without help. He knew she was strong but she was more of a defensive and support magic user and the trials were more offencive with the other mages involved. If she ended up going against Natsu or Gray she would be done for. “Oi Shorty, I’ll be yer partner. I’ll make you big, Gihee” He rested his arm on her head. “Ah Gajeel!” she squeaked in surprise. “No way are we letting you be her partner!” Jet got in his face. “And why not? you can’t protect her against Natsu or any of the others. I can make sure she will make it to S class” Jet looked down at the floor dejectedly.

“Come on Jet, it’s Levy’s decision any ways.” Droy placed a hand on the auburn haired mage. “No! Levy you should drop out this time, you can go for it next year when the competition isn't as dangerous” Levy crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. “Damn man, that’s a low blow. You don’t think she has a chance do you?” Gajeel mirrored her stance behind her. “No not against three S class wizards, a elemental and a dragon slayer.” Jet reached out to grab Levy’s arm. “No Jet I will not drop out. You always make me feel so weak. I’m going to train my ass off and then I’ll show you!” Levy stormed out of the guild hall. “Gihee, you heard her boys. See ya ‘round” Gajeel went to go after her, but Jet stepped in front of him. “You better not hurt her” Gajeel straightened up and looked down at Jet. “Never again, now move” 

“Solid Script FIRE” Levy launched a fireball at Gajeel. “Now remember that won't work against Natsu, and it would need to be a lot hotter to turn water into steam if ya end up fighting Juv.” 

“Solid Script INFERNO” She launched another fireball at Gajeel, who didn’t bother to dodge it after the last one didn’t affect him. “Oww Oww Oww HOT!” “Solid Script WATER” Gajeel was drenched. “Sorry Gajeel are you ok?” “Damn shrimp I wasn’t expecting it to be that hot, it didn’t burn my hair did it?” He sat on the ground while Levy checked over him. “I think you should probably wear the bandana I gave you.” Gajeel hung his head in his hands. “It's not that bad, Lucy can probably have Cancer fix it for you.” Sighing Gajeel stood up, taking off his burnt shirt and taking a fighting stance.

“Alright, take me down” Levy looked at him horrified. “I-I can’t do that, you’re too strong for me” She shrank in on herself. “Nope not havin’ any of that Shrimp, attack me, I’ll go easy on you this time” He lunged at her. Moving to the side, she dodged his arms. “Solid Script LIGHTNING” a bolt of light caught him between the shoulder blades. “Ah cheap shot Shorty” He fell face first into the grass. “Well to be fair you did tell me to take you down” She poked him with the toe of her shoe to make sure he was ok, he grunted at her nudges. “Yer gonna want to start running shrimp ‘cus as soon as I can move again I’m comin’ after ya” His speech was slurred from the paralyzing effect of the attack. She giggled at his speech until she saw his hands start to move. “Gihee, I wasn’t kiddin’ yer gonna wanna run I’m starting to feel my legs” He grunted as the feeling started to come back.

Levy took off running through the woods, dodging low branches as she ran. She came to a large field with grass the came up to her shoulders. She ran to the middle of the field and ducked down in the grass. She could hear his running through the trees. The ground started to vibrate under her as he got to the edge of the grass. “I know yer out here Shorty, you shoulda kept running, my dragon senses are no match for you” Levy’s breath caught in her throat. He could hear her mumble ‘shit’ under her breath. He laughed to himself as he inched closer. He could hear her heart beat faster the closer he got. He was just out of reach when he crouched down ready to pounce. As he leapt into the air to jump out at her he was met with a hard barrier of bricks. “Nice try Gajeel” Levy called behind her as she ran from her hiding spot. 

Gajeel rubbed his head where the bricks met his face. Blood dripped from his nose and a busted lip, growling he stood up to see her running away back into the woods. “Sneaky little vixen” He took off after her at full speed. “Playtime is over now girly, I’m not going easier on you any more” He yelled after her as he closed the distance between them. He was in reach of her within minutes, lunging at her again. Capturing her around the waist he pulled her towards his chest as they rolled with the forward momentum. “Glad to know yer able to get away if needed, but you still can’t outrun me.” They laid sprawled out on the grass catching their breath, training coming to an end for the day. “So how come yer so fast?” He asked as they walked back to the guild for dinner. “I grew up playing tag with Jet, have you seen how fast he runs? “ She laughed, pushing the guild doors open.

“Welcome back Levy, how was training?” Mira brought over two plates to the mages. “Ah good, managed to give Gajeel a haircut with flames, made him bust his lip and gave him a nose bleed” She giggled recalling the look on his face as he dived head first in to her brick wall. “Oi Shrimp come on yer embarrassing me” Mira looked over at the blushing dragon slayer. “Well at least I didn’t tell her about how I paralyzed you with lightning.” He snorted angrily “Ya just did” Levy covered her mouth in a mock shocked expression. “Oh my, sounds like you’re having a rough time Gajeel, Levy you should go easier on him, he is helping you train after all” She gave the two a wink before leaving to attend the bar. 

Levy seen Jet and Droy sulking in the opposite corner of the guild, glaring at Gajeel. “I should probably go talk to them, I haven’t seen them all week.” Levy finished off her meal. “Yeah go ahead Shrimp see ya tomorrow, usual time and place.” She left to go talk to the two men. 

“Hey guys, how did your mission go?” She sat down across from Jet. “Fine, would have been better with our other team mate.” Jet sarcastically told her. “Jet, come on don’t be like that. The mission went well Levy, how’s training going?” Droy spoke up as the voice of reason between the two. “Ah training it going great, I’m learning how to use my script magic in fighting.” Jet scoffed at her and left the table. “What’s his issue Droy?” Droy looked down at the table, tracing the wood pattern with his fingers. “He’s mad I’m spending so much time with Gajeel isn’t he” Droy nodded. “He thinks you like him, and that you don’t like us” Levy placed her hand on Droy’s. “Yall are like my brothers, you know that, we've been through this.” Droy looked into her brown eyes. “I know, but Jet he still thinks that there could be something” Levy shook her head at the thought. “Well he will just have to get over it. I’ve had a long day, I’m gonna go” 

Levy walked out of the guild towards Fairy Hills, Gajeel watched as she left, waiting a few minutes before following after her. “Walk ya home Shrimp?” Gajeel strode up to match her pace. “You don’t have to” He nodded. “I know I don’t gotta, but I want to if ya let me” He gave her a small smile. “Sure why not” They walked for a bit in silence. “So having issues with your dogs?” Levy smacked him on the arm “They aren't dogs, I wish you would stop calling them that.” 

“I would if the fast one would stop treating you so horribly, Droy seams to be ok with us, why can’t Jet?” Gajeel huffed. “Us?” Levy cocked an eyebrow at him. “Ya know what I mean, me trainin’ ya and being yer partner for the trials” Levy grinned at him as he blushed. “Jet is just territorial just like any man, he’s got it in his head that I’m his and no one else’s” Gajeel scowled at her. “You’re yer own person, he can’t control you, or make decisions for ya” Levy shook her head. “Yeah I know, I just think it’s his way of trying to look out for me. I know he likes me more than just a sister, but I wish he would get it through his head that I don’t feel the same.” They walked the rest of the way in silence stopping in front of the dormitory. “Good night Gajeel, thanks for everything see you tomorrow” She turned to go inside. “Night Shrimp, bright and early tomorrow, no sleeping in or I’ll make training harder tomorrow” He waved behind him as he walked back to the guild.

Levy’s alarm went off startling her out of bed. She swore she would never get use to having an alarm waking her up. She stumbled out of bed, throwing on a white t-shirt that allowed her to move freely, and a pair of cut off shorts. It was going to be a hot day and her usual pants were going to be too much. She downed a cup of black coffee before heading out the door. Gajeel was waiting outside the dorms for her. “Gajeel what are you doing here?” He gave her a mischievous grin. “I’ll give you a five minute head start to beat me to the training grounds, Gihee” Levy looked at him with wide eyes. “But Gajeel I just woke up” “Did ya have yer coffee?” “Yeah but..” “Time starts now Shorty” Levy growled at him before taking off through the streets. 

Levy made it to the edge of town in those five short minutes, panting heavily as she tried to make it to the training grounds before him. She slowed as she reached the tree line, seeing a figure standing among the trees. Bracing herself against her knees to catch her breath, she looked up to the tree line to see Jet standing off the side of the path. She straightened up and waved at him as she walked over, forgetting Gajeel would be coming right behind her. “Jet hey what are you doing here?” 

Jet reached out and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her off the path and into the woods. “Jet come on this isn’t funny let me go” Levy clawed at his hand, trying to pry it off of her arm. He was squeezing it hard enough that she could feel the bruise starting to form under his hand. “Jet you're hurting me stop.” Jet tossed her down on to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees on the hard ground, a small stone embedded itself in her shin causing her to hiss in pain. “I’ll make you like me Levy, I don’t see what you like in him, he beat you and pinned us to a tree” He rolled her over to face him, climbing on top of her. She let out a small gasp when he grabbed a fist full of her blue locks, pulling her head back so that he could see her face. “I get it now, you like that kind of stuff don’t you, fucking slut” Jet pulled his hand back as she looked at him in horror. He brought it down across her face, knuckles connecting with her cheek bones. She went limp, the back hand causing her to lose all focus, confused she tried to regain control of her senses. Her vision was blurry and rimmed in black she could feel the darkness start to take over her completely as another strike landed across the other side of her face.

Jet went flying into a tree off in the distance, before he could get to his feet he felt a hand grip him around the throat. “I’ll kill you” Gajeel growled, inches from the other man’s face. Jet looked on in horror at the larger man, he could feel the bark of the tree splinter into his back as he was pushed harder into it. Jet tried to speak, but the hand around his trachea made it impossible. “Gajeel don’t” Levy started to regain consciousness, she barely managed to say two words before her vision blurred and went black again. Gajeel dropped the man to the ground. “You don’t deserve a girl like her” He turned away from him, walking back to where Levy laid on the ground. “Neither do you asshole” Jet finally managed to spit out. “Yer right, but at least I wasn’t her friend before I beat her, you betrayed her, I didn’t” With that Gajeel scooped her up and headed to the training grounds.

He laid her down on the cool grass, looking over her injuries. He took his bandana off, wetting it in the stream and using it to wipe the blood away from her leg. He turned his index and thumb into thin metal tweezers, digging the rock from her leg before tying the bandana around her leg. The pain of him digging out the rock, woke Levy up from her unconsciousness. She let out a small whimper as he finished tying the cloth around her shin. “T-thanks Gajeel” She managed to squeak out. He grunted in response. Levy sat up leaning over the stream to see the damage Jet did to her face. Looking down in the water she could see the sides of her face starting to darken, she buried her face in her hands and started to cry. “I’ll go get Wendy to heal those up Shrimp” His gruff voice had a softness to it Levy hadn’t heard since the day the Phantoms took her. “D-don’t leave me here alone p-please” She sobbed harder into her hands. Gajeel picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Her tears burned through his shirt, her hands gripping it tight enough that her knuckles were turning white. “Ok ok that’s enough of that. Come on I’ll take you somewhere safe and then I’ll go get Wendy ok?” She looked up at him, he winced seeing the now purple handprint across the left side of her face. The look on his face caused Levy to bury her face back into his chest, sobbing once again.

Gajeel brought her to a small, abandoned looking house not far from where they trained. He opened the door and set her down. “Just make yerself at home, I’ll go get Wendy.” Levy looked around the room she was in. The outside may have looked abandoned but the inside was from from it. There was a well stocked kitchen, and the living room had newer furniture. A shelf, containing small iron trinkets, sat next to a small black couch. Levy wandered the house further, opening a door to her left she found a small bathroom, it had a stand up shower, black fixtures and smokey gray tiles. The toilet was a darker gray with a matching sink. She wandered down a small hallway to the next room where she found a room that was filled with large workout equipment. She started to go upstairs until she heard the front door open. “Hey shrimp I’m back with the squirt” She came around the corner to find the little blue haired sky dragon slayer peeking from around his large form. “Oh my gosh Levy” Wendy gasps running over to the mage. “Who did that to your face?” She turned scowling at Gajeel. “No no Wendy it wasn’t Gajeel he wouldn’t do that to me.” Gajeel scoffed and walked into the kitchen, Wendy turned back to face Levy. “Well come on then let’s get you fixed up.” They sat down on the small couch, and Levy told Wendy what happened with Jet as she fixed her up. “Wow I wouldn’t have thought Jet would do that.” Wendy shook her head looking down at the bruise she was working on. “yeah, me neither” Her voice broke as tears started to drop down her cheeks. 

“Ready for Tenrou tomorrow?” Gajeel brought Levy a cup of tea as he sat down across from the bluenette, Wendy made a quick exit after healing Levy’s injuries, saying she had to prepare for tomorrow. “Yeah, I guess so” Levy looked down at the tea in her cup. “Don’t let that asshole get to you, maybe a few weeks away from him will do y'all both some good.” Levy nodded, taking a sip from the cup. “Yeah I guess so, I just don’t feel like running in to him any time soon, I can’t believe him.” Anger started to swim around in her stomach. “Well, as soon as yer ready, I’ll walk you back to the dorms. If you want” He paused to take a sip of his own drink. “You can stay here tonight, I’ll take the couch and we will have time to eat before we leave for the ship tomorrow” Levy nodded in agreement.

The morning went smoothly, Levy and Gajeel arrived first to the docks, boarding the ship. Gajeel and Levy got first pick of the sleeping quarters below deck, choosing rooms across from each other. Gajeel went in and immediately collapsed onto the hard bed with a loud thud and a string of curses. “Gajeel you ok?” Levy asked from the doorway of his room. Gajeel curled in on himself mumbling incoherently in reply to her question. She walked in, sitting next to him on the bed. “Want me to go get Wendy?” she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. He had broken out in a sweat, droplets already starting to drench his ebony hair. He groaned as the ship started to rock when the other mages started to come aboard. She could hear Happy and Lucy drag Natsu on board before she heard a loud thud at the end of the stairs. “Happy you didn’t have to drop him down the stairs” Lucy scolded the blue cat. 

The first half of the journey was nerve wracking for the contestants, the heat along with two motion sick dragon slayers made everyone rather moody. Levy managed to got Gajeel to agree to Wendy casting Trophia on him to ease his stomach. For them the rest of the trip was rather pleasant, chatting about their plans on how to beat the other mages.

**Author's Note:**

> (So kinda hit a road block in my thoughts so I may come back to this later)


End file.
